Huit heures quatre
by TheWonderfulWizardOfOz
Summary: Un petit OS sur un matin banal à Baker Street, parce qu'on s'est tous demandé au moins une fois ce que pouvait bien faire nos deux héros lorsque le jour se levait.


_Bonsoir bonsoir. Je poste ici un petit OS que j'ai écris un jour où je m'ennuyais et que je tenais à partager avec vous. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions car si il vous plaît et que je suis motivée et inspirée, je pourrais peut-être en faire une fiction plus longue. Voilà, bonne lecture camarades, et gros bisous kissoux love._

 _Oz_

 **"Huit heures quatre"**

La journée avait pourtant commencé de manière tout à fait ordinaire. Dans ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire dans la vie de Sherlock Holmes, bien entendu. Il s'était levé exactement à 5 heures et 32 minutes, comme l'indiquait l'horloge lumineuse qui trônait inutilement sur sa table de nuit. Le seul et unique détective consultant que la Terre est portée n'utilisait pas de réveil-matin. Son horloge interne était si parfaitement réglée qu'il s'éveillait toujours aux mêmes horaires, complètement reposé. Ce matin, comme tous les matins, il avait enfilé son large peignoir blanc par-dessus son bas de pyjama et s'était mu dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds, pas du tout enthousiaste à l'idée d'entamer une journée qui s'annonçait plus qu'ennuyante.

Sherlock Holmes n'était pas de ceux qui croient aux superstitions, ni en quelconque hasard ou destin. Il avait d'ailleurs plusieurs théories personnelles qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour démentir tous discours farfelus provenant d'un prête ou d'une voyante. Cependant, il avait pour habitude secrète d'évaluer le quotient d'ordinaire que pouvait comporter une journée par une simple évaluation, qu'il se tenait de faire tous les jours. En effet, le trentenaire s'était conçu une échelle de 1 à 10 sur lequel il évaluait chaque jour en fonction de critères et de calculs bien trop savant pour que même moi, qui suis narrateur omniscient, ne puisse vous les expliquer tant le génie de Sherlock Holmes me reste parfois inaccessible. Pour illustrer cette habitude, une journée notée « 1 » ne comprenait aucun intérêts : pas d'enquêtes, pas de clients intéressants, pas de nouvelles de son frère, si bien que même son colocataire pouvait la qualifier d'ennuyante. A l'inverse, une journée classée « 10 » comportait son lot de bizarreries, toutes plus excitantes les unes que les autres : une enquête particulièrement retord, des événements imprévus, ainsi qu'une visite surprise de Mycroft Holmes.

Or, ce matin, le détective se levait avec la douloureuse impression que cette journée ne vaudrait pas beaucoup plus qu'un « 2 » ou « 3 ». C'était probablement l'une des premières fois que Sherlock Holmes était si loin de la vérité.

L'air grincheux, les cheveux en batailles, le pas traînant, il se rendit directement dans le salon. Il alluma l'applique lumineuse jaunie par le temps d'un coup de main bref sur le ridicule interrupteur à sa gauche. Tout être humain normalement constitué aurait tâtonné pendant quelques secondes en cherchant le-dit interrupteur sur le mur, mais Sherlock Holmes savait exactement à combien de centimètres du sol il était installé, la taille précise du petit instrument et l'angle que devait décrire son bras pour l'atteindre en faisant le moins d'effort possible. Il avisa le feu mort dans l'âtre de la cheminée et lâcha un soupir pendant que l'ampoule grésillait légèrement dans le silence de la pièce. Il tira machinalement les épais rideaux, attardant son regard sur la rue déserte et encore plongée dans l'obscurité à une heure si matinale. Le soleil ne se lèverait pas sur Londres avant 8:04. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la petite cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil sur ses expériences de la veille, qui, à première vue, se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Il ouvrit le frigo, dévoilant une paire de pieds et d'autres bocaux étranges dont vous ne voudriez connaître le contenu pour rien au monde, choisit un petit bécher et referma la lourde porte derrière lui. Il posa le contenant en verre sur la table en formica marron et y versa une autre fiole, dont le liquide verdâtre dégageait une forte odeur d'œufs pourris, ce qui ne sembla pas gêner notre fameux chimiste. Il poursuivit ses expériences matinales pendant une petite heure, sans grands incidents. Lorsqu'il fût lassé des précipités mousseux et autres substances non-identifiables, il retourna dans le salon et se laissa choir sur son fauteuil favori. Il tendit le bras et attrapa son violon, qu'il glissa sous son menton. Les douces notes qui s'échappèrent du délicat instrument emplir la pièce, la vidant de son silence lourd, et montèrent à l'étage supérieur, où le meilleur ami de notre détective ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

John Watson ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement d'agacement lorsque la mélodie, pourtant agréable et parfaitement maîtrisée, parvint à ses oreilles au travers de la porte fermée. Il se tourna dans son lit et eut le temps d'apercevoir les aiguilles de son réveil. Il cru mourir en lisant un magnifique 3:50 sur le bel objet de bois, mais un simple coup d'œil sur son portable lui apprit que c'était seulement la pile qui avait choisit de mourir dans la nuit. Il poussa un soupir étouffé dans son épaisse couette et referma les yeux, bercé par le jeu de son voisin. Il savoura la chaleur de son lit pendant quelques instants encore, déjà irrité à l'idée de devoir retrouver le froid du parquet à cette époque de l'année, puis se décida finalement à descendre rejoindre son colocataire qui devait s'impatienter. Car même si John Watson n'était pas aussi brillant que notre détective, il était loin d'être idiot et il se doutait bien que son voisin ne jouait du violon que dans l'unique but de le faire descendre pour qu'il lui prépare du thé. Et probablement parce qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer seul. Lucide de la situation, donc, l'ancien médecin attrapa un t-shirt à manche longue qui traînait sur une chaise et un pull épais, qu'il enfila d'un geste lent et égaré. Sa chevelure blonde ressortie du pull-over encore plus ébouriffée que puisse se faire, dressée par l'électricité statique. Comme son colocataire quelques minutes plus tôt, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de manière machinale, ce qui ne fut pas d'une grande aide pour son allure. Il se rassit sur le lit le temps d'enfiler des chaussettes, sans prêter attention à les assortir, si bien qu'il descendit les escaliers vêtu d'une chaussette rouge et d'une noire.

John grommela un « B'jour Sherlock » encore endormi en passant la porte du salon, tandis que son ami le saluait d'un air joyeux, visiblement satisfait d'avoir réveillé son collègue. L'ancien médecin marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où il s'attela à la préparation du thé, qui était toujours, sans exception, sa première activité du matin, que la journée soit classée « 1 » ou « 10 » selon Sherlock.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la boîte de thé Lapsang Souchong, le préféré de Sherlock, que son désordonné colocataire avait déposé en haut de l'étagère et agita le bout du nez lorsque l'odeur d'œufs pourris fit son chemin jusqu'à ses narines. Il eut un haut-le-cœur de dégoût et adressa un regard grincheux à son ami :

« Sherlock... tu pourrais ranger parfois.

\- Ce sont des expériences précieuses, John, y toucher pourrait corrompre mes résultats. »

Mais John n'écoutait pas vraiment tant il était habitué à cette conversation. Pour toute réponse, il soupira et servit deux tasses de thé, qu'il déposa sur un plateau. Il emmena le-dit plateau jusqu'au salon, où il le déposa sur la petite table ronde. Et alors seulement là, Sherlock Holmes cessa de jouer du violon pour poser son instrument.

« Je t'ai appris comment ranimer le feu, Sherlock. » commença John en s'abaissant pour saisir une bûche dans le panier en osier.

\- C'est toujours mieux quand c'est toi qui le fait. » répondit seulement l'intéressé en portant la tasse de breuvage bouillant à ses lèvres finement pincées, laissant échapper un léger souffle qui fit frémir la surface du thé.

\- Mhmh. » John sourit au compliment à peine voilé de son ami et revint s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil une fois que la bûche se mit à craquer dans l'âtre.

Il étendit ses jambes et remarqua enfin que ses chaussettes étaient dépareillées, ce qui lui tira un petit sourire. Il attrape sa propre tasse et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Pour le plus grand soulagement de l'ancien médecin, la journée s'annonçait parfaitement normale.

 _Voilà voilà, c'est vraiment pas grand chose, mais moi ça me plaisait plutôt bien. A vous de me dire maintenant !_


End file.
